


Conference Meeting

by buttered_chicken



Category: The Spectacular Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Uuuhh, and norman is a pos, i gueeessss???, idk what else to tag, mention of masturbation, otto is a useless bottom, so.... the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 05:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18543109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttered_chicken/pseuds/buttered_chicken
Summary: Nothing gets done at Oscorp





	Conference Meeting

Norman pressed the small scientist against his desk. He immediately started toying with the doctors belt, trying to tease him and he leaned in close so he could breathe on Otto’s neck and ear.  
“So tell me doctor, is this what you wanted earlier?” Norman’s voice was deeper than usual and it was caressing Otto’s senses, driving him crazy, making his eyes flutter shut with the over stimulation. “This lab has thick walls, Octavius, yet you still somehow managed to catch my attention with your... ‘personal activity’” Norman’s punctuation of the last two words elicited a soft whimper from the shorter man.  
He felt so exposed and embarrassed and the feeling made him blush in arousal.  
Suddenly, his superior came in closer. He moved his free hand, the one that wasn’t teasing his hip and caressing his ass ever so often, to his side landing on the desk and trapping him between.  
He felt small. Smaller than usual. And he thought to himself how he got into this perfect mess.  
“What got you going, huh?” Norman’s voice broke through his thoughts like a wrecking ball, almost starling him, but he kept his eyes shut, worried his boss would see right through him. As if he hadn’t already.  
“I.... M-Mr. Osborn, I-“ before he could finish his thought he was cut off.  
“You what? Were desperate? Moaning as though you thought no one could hear you?” Another whimper from the doctor, “What made you so hard that you couldn’t even wait to get home?”  
“I’m sor-“  
Norman cut him off again.  
“What went on in that big brain of yours that you thought you could take time off work to please yourself, doctor?” Norman was whispering low in his ear now. Lips so close yet so far from what the doctor wanted.  
Otto’s head was spinning. All those lonely night fantasies he would push down when he got into work were coming true. It was perfect. Almost too perfect. He expected to wake up anytime soon to look down in disgust at his cum covered hand but when he opened his eyes his boss was slightly further away from him now, looking him straight in the eyes. It almost scared him, the intensity of his stare. As though he was looking for his soul instead of the answer Norman knew he was going to get. He quickly looked anywhere but into those blazing eyes.  
“Answer me, Otto” he demanded. All of a sudden the hand on his hip was gone. So was the one trapping him to his desk. He whined. Because even though the taller man was still incredibly close, that feeling of Norman he had only experienced in dreams was gone and he wanted- no - needed more.  
“Please, Nor- Mr. Osborn, I-I” he couldn’t even finish his thought. He’d gotten caught in those eyes again, “I need to.... I need to get back to my work”  
Wait,what? Did he just mean that or was he just spilling out some old excuse he’d used before?? He couldn’t think at all. His mind was racing trying to think up an excuse to keep this going.  
Norman stepped back, his face softened, “Hm. Alright then, doctor,” he straightened himself, fixing his jacket, “I expect no more distractions then. Are we clear?”  
He looked down at the doctor. Otto was disheveled, his face beet red, sweat beading on his forehead, and glasses slightly crooked. Good god, he looked adorable. What he would have done then and there, but if Otto wanted to continue his work then he wouldn’t stop him.  
Fuck fuck fuck what are you doing, you idiot?? Otto thought to himself as his boss turned and started walking off. Desperate for Norman to stay he reached out and grabbed his wrist.  
“W-wait”  
Oh... that wasn’t a good idea...  
Norman stopped almost immediately, head turning fast to look hand holding him still and then in the eyes of the hand’s owner. Anger, confusion and interest lit up in his face. How dare he grab him like that, like he was in control.  
Otto pulled his hand back quick. He knew he had messed up. He was trying to think of an excuse to what the fuck he just did. And when he found one, his mouth went dry.  
Norman slowing turned around to face him again. Otto was like a deer in headlights, he slowly backed up as Norman walked towards him. His face turned emotionless, which horrified Otto. He couldn’t tell what his boss was feeling or what he was gonna do to him.  
As the doctor kept walking backwards he bumped back into his desk and with nowhere to go he put his hands to his chest. It was a weird habit he developed but he did it almost instinctively when he knew he was cornered.  
He yelped as Norman quickly grabbed his wrists, only this was a lot harder and powerful than when Otto had grabbed his wrist. Norman forced him back, hurting him and making him fall back on top his desk.  
Norman had him pinned down, wrists next to his head as he pushed himself between his legs. Otto’s eyes went wide, his heart raced, face red and blood rushing to his-  
“Otto,” hearing his name in that tone made him shiver, whimper, “would you like to continue?”  
Otto nodded his head frantically, looking too eager.  
Norman was taller than him and it gave him such an unfair advantage. He could reach places on Otto that Otto couldn’t reach on him. Like his neck. And oh how Norman was displaying that height advantage in the most delicious ways.  
He started out rough. A quick and harsh bite on his neck, right under his ear. It caught him off guard and he let out a loud and short moan. His hips bucked instinctively against Norman’s, pulling a groan out of the taller man. He wish he could cover his face when Norman pulled back, smirking.  
“My my, doctor! Still so eager and energetic,” he was looking Otto up and down then focused on his face. It was red, sweaty and scrunched with embarrassment, “I wonder how many times you’ve wanted me to shove you down on this desk. To make you whimper and beg for more...” Norman, moves back in, this time placing gentle kisses on the other’s neck. Otto’s hands were finally released and Norman started working on his bow tie. Almost as soon as he was freed from his hold he put them up to feel, grasp, and claw at the man above him. Placing his hands on the mans shoulders and running his fingers through his auburn hair.  
Norman knew Otto was messing up his look but he’d let him have his fun for right now.  
As he got the bow tie off he opened up the doctor’s shirt more, exposing more of his neck and some shoulder. He went right back to biting. Ever so often he’d bite down hard for a split second and start sucking on the mark he would leave with his teeth. Bright red marks turned a deep burgundy as they quickly bruised. Otto was in tears. He hadn’t done this in a long time and this all of a sudden roughness had him over stimulated in the absolute best ways. But he felt hot, too hot. He had four layers on and he was overheating. And with his boss on top of him like this it added a whole other level of heat. He tried to adjust, trying to take his lab coat off but failed horribly.  
Eventually, Norman caught on. He had felt how hot the scientist was underneath him and he could imaging how uncomfortable it could be. He let up on Otto’s neck and gave him some space. Otto took a while to get up to a sitting position on the edge of the desk. He tried to rush getting his coat off but rushing only made him clumsier. And the distraction between his legs wasn’t helping at all. Norman had moved to caressing his upper thighs and was massaging his legs.  
As soon as he got his coat off, Norman quickly moved to lifting the green vest off of him. This still left Otto with two layers but it felt so much better.  
Norman went back to kissing and nipping at his neck and started untucking his button up. Otto went back to playing with Norman’s hair. It was soft and smooth and well taken care of. Otto started moving his hands down and tucked them into Norman’s suit. His hands roamed the slimmer man’s torso, mapping out his chest and stomach until he found his hips.  
Norman continued undressing Otto, still leaving hickeys on his neck. The hands on his hips were shaking. From nerves or excitement he wasn’t sure but it was cute nonetheless. But as the hands stopped he stopped.  
He pulled back, “What’s wrong?”  
“The uhm... the cameras...” Otto points to the security cameras in the corners of the large room. As much as it would excited the doctor to get caught in such a situation, he wasn’t sure how Norman would feel about it. Norman looked up at the cameras as well then back at Otto with a smug look.  
“After I overheard your ‘personal appointment’, I shut them off for a while,” Norman went back to lifting Otto’s shirt up, “You have to be prepared for these kind of activities, doctor”.  
The jab at his recklessness was condescending and hurt for only a second. Then realization hit Otto like a truck. His boss planned this out. He was ready to get him undressed, to tease him senselessly. It frustrated him. Is that really what his boss thought of him? Some play thing he could control off and on when he wanted?  
But it only took a second for Otto to forgave him. His worrying distracted him. When had Norman removed his belt? No matter. Nothing mattered. Because Norman’s hand had moved around his cock and he was stoking him slowly. He let out a shaky moan. For someone as quiet as he was he sure was loud when he was getting fucked. Norman quickly covered Otto’s mouth with his free hand and couldn’t help but smirk at the doctors reaction.  
“Now now Otto, just because no one can see us doesn’t mean they can’t hear us,” Norman kept his hand still, “so you either control your volume or I’ll have to control it for you”  
That gave Norman a muffled moan from the scientist. Otto tried to thrust into the hand that was squeezing him just right. His eyes fluttered shut again only to open seconds later. Norman had lifted him up slightly, just enough to move his trousers and underwear down to his knees. Which meant there was a new gap between them. Norman let go of Otto’s now fully erect cock and the cold air made him shudder.  
The hand on his mouth was removed and his pants were pulled off half way, still dangling around one ankle. Norman moves back in between his legs. Otto took in as much of the business man as he could. He looked him up and down but was stopped by the obvious tightness of his pants. The sight of his boss like this, face tinted pink, hair messy from his hands, and a hard on just for him pulled out another moan that turned into a quiet whimper.  
“Good job, doctor.”  
Norman went back to stroking him, this time weaker, and lazier. Otto wanted more, he was getting greedy and threw his arms around his boss’ neck, pulling him in closer. The new step in dominance intrigued Norman but wasn’t enough to let Otto take charge. He pushed Otto back, making him lay his back on the desk again.  
With every touch Norman placed on Otto it made the smaller man moan and gasp. It happened so often it was basically like background noise. The ones that truly stood out were the small soft calls of his name. Ever so often he’d hear an ‘oh Mr. Osborn’ or a ‘Norman please’. It was nice to hear him use his first name but made him feel more powerful hearing his surname.  
“Otto? Pay attention. Otto?”  
The scientist was dazed. The hand that was half heartedly stroking him off had stopped and it caught his attention. He lifted himself up on his elbows.  
“Otto, do you have any lubricant?”  
The question made the small scientist blush harder, ears burning red. He knew it was a valid question that was going to be asked if they kept going, but hearing it was another thing.  
His mouth was dry but he was able to stutter out an answer, “Y-yes... it’s uh.... the s-second to last drawer on your right,” Norman gave him a smug look raising an eyebrow and ducked down to open the drawer. Sure enough there was a small clear bottle with no label under some papers. Norman raised the bottle, wordlessly asking if that was it. “Yes, that’s- that’s the one” Otto answered.  
Norman let out a breathy chuckle, “Prepared for everything, Octavius?” his brow raised again and he waved the bottle in the air.  
Otto covered his face with one hand, too embarrassed even show the other man his face. Norman laughs and the sound of the small bottle opening makes Otto peek out from between his fingers.  
He watches as Norman squeezes some onto his index and middle fingers and spreads it around with his thumb. Otto’s mind is racing again. All of this seems like some kind of sick joke his mind is playing on him. How real can a dream feel? And if this was a dream could it go on forever?  
Norman, proving his dream theory wrong, gently placed his fingers to Otto’s entrance.  
This was a new one. Otto wasn’t one for receiving anal. Not that he didn’t enjoy it, and not that he wasn’t usually the one on the receiving end, it’s just he rarely ever tried it with another person. And having his boss standing between his legs, lubed fingers pressing to his ass, well... you could say it was a new experience entirely.  
Norman took his time but only for a couple moments at most, slowly entering the man. Otto felt like he could climax right then and there but he forced himself not to. He threw his hands to his mouth to muffle to noise that erupted from his lips. Throwing his back down on the desk, his back arching slightly. While he was trying to obey Norman’s command to quiet himself, his hands turned out to be horrible at muffling noise. He was just so damn loud and it honestly surprised Norman. He wasn’t mad that Otto couldn’t obey a simple order. No, he loved how loud his scientist was being. He wanted to see what would make him moan louder.  
He curled his fingers up, pressing against something that made Otto tense up, gasp, then let out a loud strained moan. He didn’t even tried to cover this one. He let his hands out, trying to grab onto anything for support. Precum leaked profusely out of his cock, dripping down and messing up his open shirt.  
Norman on the other hand kept a calm and cool face, smiling every once in a while at the reactions he could pull from his scientist with just two fingers. He gradually started stretching the doctor open, warming him up for something bigger. The more he stretched the other, the closer both of them got to finishing. Norman knew he could control himself to last a while longer but he wasn’t so sure about Otto. He was a mess. Sweaty, face red, hickeys covering his neck and shoulders and his cute little glasses where somehow still on his nose, and was he drooling? He decided he’d tortured his scientist enough and wanted to get on with this. He stretched him out a few more times before slowly removing his fingers. He wiped them off on Otto’s lab coat with no disregard like it was some old rag, a sign that Norman was still himself.  
Otto felt empty and was too dazed to plead for more. Anything to make him feel full again. He needed it more than anything. The noise of Norman unzipping his suit pants was enough for his silent plea to be answered. Norman groaned as he pulled his pants down and took out his already leaking cock from his lavender boxer briefs.  
Otto gathered all his strength to prop himself on his elbows again. He yearned to see the man like this. He looked at Norman’s throbbing member still in one hand. Norman gave him self a few strokes, eliciting a moan out of himself. It was low and a moan of relief. Otto was so close, and he knew he wasn’t going to last if he watched his boss stroke himself any longer. Quickly using the little bit of top he had in him, he wrapped his legs more fully around Norman and pulled him closer. Norman got the hint and lined himself up with the other man’s entrance. He pressed the head of his cock to his ass and teased him one last time before slowly entering him.  
Otto’s moans lit up the business man’s face a deep pink. Those were different. The doctor sounded like he was in pain and he stopped.  
“Are you ok? Should I keep going?” Norman was slipping. Even with all the prep they had just done, Otto was still as tight as ever and it made Norman crazy. He wanted to just shut the other up and shove in with no care. But Norman didn’t like to break his toys. So he waited for Otto to answer. “Otto?”  
“Y-Yes!! Please, Norman! M-Mr. Osborn... please don’t stop!”  
He still wasn’t sure if that meant he had hurt him or not. “Did I hurt you?” he said, trying to hold back his impatience.  
“Only... only a little... please- please do it again...” his voice was weak and shakier than usual. Otto liked that twinge of pain that came before the immense wave of pleasure.  
The legs that wrapped around him tightened, pushing Norman in a little further and making him groan.  
Norman pulled back to the point where he was almost out and then slowly pushed in til their hips met. Otto opened his mouth in a silent scream, head thrown back and his back arching. His ass squeezed Norman and Norman lost all control. He grabbed the man’s large hips and fucked him faster. He did it again. And again and again. He quickly set a fast, powerful pace. He’d pull out most the way and slam back into the shorted man. He was merciless and Otto loved it. His eyes rolled back, his mouth hangs open, letting out whatever profanity he wanted and calling out his lover’s name. Norman groaned and panted as he crashed repeatedly into Otto. He felt so amazing and would get a tight squeeze when he angled upward hitting that right spot to make Otto scream. Removing one hand from Otto’s hip, he moved it to his weeping cock and stroked him to the rhythm of his thrusts. He could tell Otto was seconds from finishing and right as he was about to ask how close he was, Otto finishes in his hand and over his own shirt, letting out a shaky yell and squeezing Norman in tight. It’s not enough to hurt him but it’s enough for him to know he’s done for.  
Otto almost passes out. The only thing that keeps his conscious is his boss thrusting into him a few more times. Sweat drips from Norman and onto Otto’s shirt. The man below a large ball of nerves and every time Norman pushes back in its an explosion of pleasure and discomfort. Thankfully it’s only a few moments before his boss thrusts in one last time, hard and full of meaning. He fills Otto’s ass with his cum.  
Norman stays hunched over Otto, eyes shut hard, nose wrinkled, showing off his canine teeth in a growl. He looks feral, like an animal after a kill. Otto tried his best to remember every feature of that face in his ‘Scary but Horny’ file in his brain.  
Eventually Norman’s face relaxes. He lets out a deep breath and pulls out. Otto moans, feeling empty yet again as his boss’s cum leaks out of him. It makes him feel disgusting and dirty and he loves it. Otto opens his eyes, when he closed them he doesn’t remember. Norman’s hands are on both sides of him and Otto feels trapped and small in his bosses gaze again.  
Norman, still breathing heavily, lifts one hard to wipe Otto’s forehead.  
“Doctor Octavius,”  
“Y-yes sir?” Otto squeaks out, voice hoarse  
“This stays between us, yes?”  
“Y-yes sir” he swallows hard  
“Good” the taller man lifts himself up and fixes himself. Pulling his pants back up, fixing his hair, and buttoning his suit jacket back up. “If you can't keep a secret, not only will I have to fire you, but we won’t be able to continue these conference meetings anymore, is that clear?”  
“Conference meeting?”  
Otto was so cute and oblivious, Norman thought to himself.  
“Yes, I plan to see you for our next conference meeting this Thursday, please be prepared.”  
Norman looked down at the half naked man still laying back on his desk. What a complete mess. It was adorable. He smirked at his scientist and headed for the lab door.  
He turned back one last time, “Oh, and Doctor Octavius,” Otto still looked dazed as he looked towards his boss, “I suggest you get dressed before I turn these cameras back on, I won’t wait for you to get ready”  
Otto’s eyes bugged as he tried to get himself cleaned up. The metal doors shut and Norman walked away laughing at the thought of his scientist fumbling with his clothes to make it seem as thought their “conference” never happened.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry im gross


End file.
